Natalie Goes to the Doctor
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Natalie has to go to her yearly check-up with Dan. What happens when an innocent appointment gets awkward? REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: OK! So I had an hour and a half long doctor' appointment today. Soooo….I decided to write a fic that was based on that experience. Yes. There was a survey on birth control and questions about my love and sex life…none of which I have…BUT**

**Yepp! So REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't' own Nat or Dan, but I do own and have experiences a few events in this fic! **

"Dad…" Natalie groaned, being forced into the car. "Why do I have to go?"

It was the day of her yearly check-up at the doctor. She hated going to the doctor period, but with her _dad?_ Big no.

"Because. You have to." Dan replied, starting the car engine.

"But why do _you_ have to go?"

"Because I'm your father and you're sixteen still. Not to mention I want to know what's up with that weird bruise on your neck…"

She just sighed and landed her head in her hand, muttering into it. "Dad, it's fine. It's probably something stupid…"

"I know but still…."

His voice trailed off as they started the fifteen minute drive to the doctor's office. She was a bit nervous. She wanted her mother to take her, but she was sick with some flu. So she was stuck with her overprotective father. They quickly parked he car and walked over to where the appointment was being held . They reached the front desk and confirmed that they were there for the appointment before taking a seat in the waiting room.

Natalie got bored and started watching some kid who was crying about having to get a shot when all of the sudden some preppy looking girl in a lab coat came bouncing up to her.

"Hi!" she said brightly. "My name is Felicia! I'm a new intern here and I was wondering if you could fill out a survey!"

Natalie just gave her a blank stare and asked, "What kind of survey?"

"It's about methods of birth control!"

Dan, overhearing this, almost choked. "Why would she take a survey like _that?_"

"Well…" Felicia started to explain. "We're surveying both sexually active and not sexually active teens. The whole thing is confidential"

Dan opened his mouth to protest, but Natalie cut him off saying, "Just give me the survey…"

She grabbed the paper from the intern just as her name was called to go into the room for her appointment. She began to fill out the survey carefully. She was asked her age and her grade and then came the big question. _Are you sexually active?_ She looked over at her father, hoping he wasn't looking as she quickly circled yes and flipped the page.

She finally finished after about five minutes as the doctor quickly walked into the room.

"Good morning, Natalie…" he said rather happily. Was everyone in this office happy? "How are you?"

"I'm…fine."

"Alright, so…shall we get started?"

"If you want…."

He quickly nodded and asked Dan, "Do you mind stepping out of the room for a moment?" and he reluctantly obeyed. The doctor turned back to Natalie and told her to go sit on the examining table, which she did…slowly and reluctantly.

"So, how's school going?" He asked her, using that weird thing to look inside of her ears.

"It's, um great…"She responded, cringing as he stuck the thing into her ear.

"How's everything going at home?"

"Same as usual…"

He quickly finished all the routine check-up tests and he finally sat down at his wheely chair. "So…your Dad's not in the room, so you can feel free to tell me anything. Are you…seeing anyone?"

She gave him a glare looked like he was some sort of idiot. "Yes."

"Boy or girl?"

"Um…boy."

He nodded and asked, "Do any of your friends do drugs? Drink?" _Well, _she thought. _My boyfriend smokes pot. Does that count?_ So she shook her head, telling him no. "Ok…are you sexually active?"

"Wh-What?" she asked, sort of confused and disturbed by this question.

"Are you involved in any sort of sexual activities?"

"Well, um…"

"So?"

"Yes."

The doctor just looked at her awkwardly before going to write some things down. "So…you're a sexually active teenage girl. Alright, let's get your father back in there."

And before long he let Dan back into the room as Natalie nervously sat there, hoping this idiot doctor would spare her.

"So, Mr. Goodman…" the doctor began. "You wanted to know about that bruise on her neck?"

"Yes…what is it?"

"It's nothing more than a hickey."

Natalie just froze. _Aw, fuck…_ Her father's glance shifted to her as he got furious. "A hickey? You have a hickey?"

"See? I told you it would be nothing…" she tried to persuade him to let her off the hook.

"It's not nothing, Natalie. This is…serious…Are you and Henry having sex?"

She quickly tried to stutter an answer out when the doctor interrupted, "Yes. She told me herself."

"WHAT?" she yelled angrily. "I THOUGHT THAT WAS CONFIDENTIAL!"

"Well, it's not…"

She finally just sunk into her chair, having both her doctor and her father yelling and screaming at her.

_Yepp…_she thought. _Another GREAT visit to the hospital…_

**A/N: HAHAHA! Poor Nat…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
